callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Electromagnetic Awakening Party
}} Electromagnetic Awakening Party is the main quest achievement/trophy for Alpha Omega in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, which Ultimis and Primis combine forces to start the Grand Scheme that Nikolai Belinski has created after reading the Kronorium. Step 1: Contain the Gas Leak When the power is restored the computer system will give an alert stating that the facility is currently has a Nova 6 gas leak and requires ventilation. Travel into the bunker behind the Green or Yellow houses and continue to travel until the Generator Room where a terminal by the generators is glowing red. Interacting with the terminal will start an area defence with the Generator being locked down for a minute while Nova 6 Bombers start to spawn in along with the general zombies. Upon the restart of the generators, the computer system will note that ventilation was unsuccessful due to multiple ventilation units failing. Returning to the surface, four houses will be visibly leaking Nova 6 gas, within or just outside the houses are ventilation units that require repairs along with multiple Jolting Jacks spawned in. Holding the interact button on them will restore their functionality as seen by the gauge, this will also spawn multiple zombies. After the four ventilation units are repaired, the computer system will note that the leak is contained and the Pack-a-Punch Machine will be opened in the Beds area of the bunker. Completion of the round will have Rushmore reactivate. File:Yellow House Gas Leak Alpha Omega BO4.png|An active Gas Leak in the Yellow House Step 2: Test the Emergency Broadcast System Rushmore will instruct the crew to come to his terminal in Operations, becoming more agitated the longer it is delayed. Interacting with the terminal will start dialogue with Rushmore with him eventually telling the crew to find access codes for him. Purchase Galvaknuckles and head into the bunker, there are three tube televisions with one being in Beds, Lounge and Diner respectively. One will be turned on just on a blank screen. Melee a zombie nearby the television with the Galvaknuckles and the television screen will change to a test card designed after Broken Arrow before transmitting five codes comprised of a letter and four digits. The letters are identifiers to which house the numbers are for, as the letters correspond to the letters on the mailboxes outside the houses. *A is Yellow House *B is Green House *C is Prisoner Holding *D is Transfusion Facility *E is Operations *F is APD Interrogation The digits are used to input into punch-clocks within the buildings, for example, A One, One, Zero, Zero is 11:00 in to the punch-clock within the Yellow Building. Interacting with the clock will advance it forward 15 minutes and meleeing it will advance it forward an hour. The order in which the codes are transmitted is in which order the codes must be input. Failure to correctly input the codes simply means that the sequence must be started from the first one again. If the codes are missed, the television can be interacted with once more whenever the test card reappears. Inputting the codes will unlock traps within all the houses along with a free upgraded weapon in Prisoner Holding with the amount changing with how many players are within the game and a free Porter's Mark II Ray Gun in the upstairs of Operations, if picked up while in possession of the Ray Gun, it will replace it instead of the held weapon. However, As there are only five codes given. Interacting with the punch-clock within the location that a code wasn't given for will cause the clock to rapidly spin around until it rests on a time, this time is the access code. Return to Rushmore and input the code into the keypad beside his terminal. He'll exclaim that he still doesn't trust the crew and will deny access to the American Pyramid Device but will give the task of proving to him that you are committed to the core values of Broken Arrow. File:Static TV Alpha Omega BO4.png|The television within the Beds that requires a Galvaknuckle kill File:Punch Clock Alpha Omega BO4.png|The style of Punch-Clock to input the codes Step 3: Pursue All Avenues of Science and Invention Interact with Rushmore again and he will inform you that a Nova 6 Crawler is having an unusual reaction to Element 115 and wishes to analyse it. Travel down into the bunker and locate the Nova 6 crawler, which is glowing a harsh red and Rushmore will interject that it looks sickly and will most likely die with a single hit. Once you find it you must lead it back to the Transfusion Facility and to the staircase, where it'll scramble over the bookcase that is between the main room and the stairs, which after Rushmore will congratulate the crew as they respected the Core Value one of Broken Arrow. File:Red Nova Crawler Alpha Omega BO4.png|The glowing Nova 6 Crawler Step 4: Preserve the Integrity of our Mission Interact with Rushmore again to begin the next step. He will tell you that another intruder has stolen a canister of Element 115 and that you locate and return it. The intruder can be found locked behind a door in the stairwell between the Diner and Green House backyard. Melee'ing the door will alert the intruder, whom is revealed to be Marlton Johnson, who won't give up the canister nor even open the door. Continuous meleeing of the door will cause Rushmore to tell the crew to find a different method to coax Marlton out. However with an active Sergeant A.D.A.M. nearby, Marlton will change his tone, fearing that the A.D.A.M unit will kill him, throwing out the stolen canister of Element 115. Picking it up, Rushmore will instruct the crew to return it to the Transfusion Facility where it can be placed on a shelf by the doorway to the Green House Backyard. Rushmore will thank the crew for the aid on returning the stolen canister and the completion of Core Value two of Broken Arrow. Step 5: Prevail over the Impossible to Open New Worlds Interacting with Rushmore, he will go on that to expand his knowledge and to open new worlds, he will need a new component which is a new server. He tasks the crew to locate the server and to return it to a nearby open server slot. The server is located by a telepad in the same house as the power switch. Upon finding it, Rushmore will interject that it'll be of no use if it heats up too much. Having a Jolting Jack fire an electric ball at the casing where the server is will cause it to open, which it then can be interacted with to be picked up, however it cannot be ran back to Control without it overheating and becoming useless. To alleviate this issue, the set of telepads must be placed in the slot closest to the server itself and any location close to Control with the rest of the distance to be ran. Stamin-Up or the Path of Sorrows with a charge level of 2 can aid in this due to their speed increases. Place the server into an newly open slot beside the stairwell which Rushmore will congratulate the crew for using the telepads to prevail over the impossible. With the new server installed, Rushmore requires three authorisation codes from three members of staff, lamenting that Pernell felt that Rushmore needed to rely on humans. Upon this, three paintings within the maps will start leaking a green smoke. They are located at: - At the top of the stairs in Green House - Opposite Pack-A-Punch in the Beds area - On the wall next to the exit stairs in the Lounge Using the "Brain Rot" Alternate Ammo Type and gaining control over a zombie, they will knock the paintings down, revealing the codes required for Rushmore. Collect all three and return to Rushmore to input all three of the codes. The codes must be input within a minute of each otherwise they will need to be input once more. With the codes input, the server will become active for Rushmore to use and completing the third Core Value. Step 6: Protect the Values of the American Dream To prove the crews patriotism and to protect the American Dream, Rushmore will require a dog, a blender and the dentures of George Washington. However before the task can be fully given, the facility's power will start to shut down, causing Rushmore to panic, changing the task to rather restore the power before his batteries die. To do so, there are six Power Boxes within the entire Bunker that need to be checked and flipped to the correct position if needed. The position and location of the power boxes are: * Lounge - Down * Diner - Up * Beds - Up * Solitary - Down * Generators - Up * Storage - Down Once all the lights on the power box are green, travel to the power switch and return power to the facility by flipping the switch. Doing so is enough proof to Rushmore about the crew's patriotism and their willingness of the fourth Core Value. Step 7: Prepare for Tomorrow and Humanity’s Future Interact with Rushmore once again to start the final Core Value, preparation for the future for as long as Broken Arrow is ready, humanity will have a future. Rushmore will tell the crew that the broken A.D.A.M unit within the APD Interrogation currently houses a human spirit, one of majorly important value to the future of all of humanity and to free him, the A.D.A.M unit will need to be repaired. During this, a multitude of new A.D.A.M units will have spawned across the map with one producing sparks. Interacting with the sparking A.D.A.M unit will cause it to go into overload, which the crew must stay beside to allow it to self-destruct. If any of the crew leave the marked area, the A.D.A.M unit will cease functioning and will require interaction again. This must be done with three total units to obtain a suitable head and two arms for the broken A.D.A.M unit. With the parts in hand, interacting with the broken unit will repair it and reveal that the soul is that of Peter McCain, one of the heads of Broken Arrow, who will give the crew permission to access the American Pyramid Device. However before that happens, Rushmore wishes to transfer the soul of Peter into a more suitable vessel and requires a secret project of his, the Elemental Orb. Rushmore will ask for the crew, now being guests rather than intruders, to locate the Elemental Orb which is located somewhere around the map, often behind zombie spawn areas. Upon finding it, the crew must follow the floating Elemental Orb around the map until it reaches the APD Interrogation where the soul of Peter will be transferred to it, completing the final Core Value. However if the crew strays too far from the Orb while it is travelling, it will reset position and require the next round to be started before it can be found again, getting an angry response from Rushmore. Step 8: Overwhelm our Enemies with Shock and Awe With Peter within the Elemental Orb and access granted by him for the crew to access the American Pyramid Device and the Elemental Shard within, Rushmore will tell them to head to the APD Control and to the console bank. Interacting with it will have A.D.A.M units start to spawn in with Rushmore interjecting that they are being used to house souls for use in charging the soul canisters around the APD. Killing A.D.A.M units will cause the empty soul canister to be eventually filled up which will cause the APD to open and reveal the Avogadro was within in it who is revealed to be the facility director, Cornelius Pernell, to which the automated systems will be set off with the alert level of midnight and the fail-state protocols being enabled, locking down the bunker and causing a nuclear detonation in the facility above. Four backup soul canisters that can be found in the Lounge, Diner, Storage and Beds area need to be filled to contain the Avogadro. With each room being activated, all members of the crew must be in the same area. When one is activated, the Avogadro will move to that area and start attacking within it. When filled up, it will drop a Max Ammo and Carpenter power-up however the Avogadro will start to charge up before filling the room with electricity causing massive damage to any members of the crew caught in the initial burst along with the room becoming hazardous to even enter. With all four backup canisters filled up, the APD will be recharged and Rushmore will instruct the crew to get the Avogadro back into the APD. Whilst in the APD Control room with the Avogadro, he must be lured either by pushing him by constantly shooting at him or by slowly coordinating him to the stairs to the APD doorway. When he is in range, the APD will start to suck him inside, trapping him once more inside. The facility will alert that transport is now possible, with Rushmore saying that the main console will insinuate the procedure, doing so will transport the Avogadro to the Hanford site. Rushmore will thank you on behalf of Broken Arrow, the President of the United States and the nation, opening the APD once more to allow the crew to get the Elemental Shard and starting the ending cutscene. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Achievements